Reflections
by KH777
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS, MOSTLY FOR CONQUEST ROUTE. Corrin comtemplates all of the incidents that took place during that time.
**This is a Fire Emblem Fates fan fiction. Based after and reflection of Conquest route so** _ **spoilers!**_ _ **WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS!**_

 **This is in no way intended to be yaoi.** __

Sometimes, a memory of the past just won't leave your mind; whether it be happy or sad. For Corrin, there was only one period of time that bugged him. Don't get him wrong, he had a wonderful life, always surrounded by his beloved siblings and now peace. Though, all of the horrible things that happened in that conflict would not be so easily forgotten.

He remembered that time when he had to face off against his youngest blood sister… Not that he hurt his sister too badly but what she had to experience because of less moral people of rank, meaning Iago and Hans. When Elise went to comfort her, Corrin felt a little better, since he wasn't exactly sure how she would react if he had been the one.

The people in Cheve, the dancers, all of the warriors he had fought… All of the poor innocents Corrin wasn't able to save.

Though, by far the worst was his two blood brothers who had actually died. Of course, he hadn't killed either of them but his actions caused them to die. Both of them had come to peace with his motivation and forgiven him but still… It caused the kind-hearted Corrin much grief even though he didn't really know them.

Corrin sighed and looked over the balcony. He knew that being depressed was right for all they had done for peace but… He just couldn't help it. During such times, he tried to think of everything that he still had.

His whole family, whom he loved so much, was still alive and well. Well, his adoptive family that he has always known that is. He never thought of them as anything less than his brothers and sisters even when he learned that they weren't actually related.

Both of his blood sisters were still alive and fairly well. Corrin was sure that they wouldn't so easily return to normal after their brothers' deaths but Corrin made sure to visit them often. They seemed to be enjoying this peace as well.

Save for Lilith, all of his retainers/servants were also well. He had even made Silas his retainer because of how much he wanted to help Corrin.

He also could go to many of the places he had wished he could go for years. So it wasn't all bad.

So why is it then, that Corrin was depressed? He shouldn't be. All of this they worked so hard far and he should enjoy it, and he was.

Just not today.

He could be doing so much more productive tasks right now. He could be going out to feed the townspeople with Elise like the two of them always did at least once a week. He could be helping out Xander in any way he needed. He could be training, just in case. He could be playing with Elise, she always appreciated that.

"Brother?"

Visibly jumping, Corrin almost fell over backwards. He turned around and saw his younger siblings, Leo and Elise.

"I'm sorry we spooking you, Corrin. We certainly didn't mean to sneak up on you." Leo apologized.

"Are you okay, Big Brother? You're not usually so jumpy." Elise worried.

"I-I'm fine, I was just… deep in thought." Corrin replied, still feeling a little uneasy. "But really, I'm okay. You two came over for a reason right?"

"Big Brother Xander said you were acting strange today and sent us to check up on you." Elise explained.

It seemed the eldest did know him too well. Then again, he wasn't that hard to figure out.

"You came too, Leo?" Corrin smiled, honestly a little touched that Leo would come check up on him. He always seemed to be busy with something or other.

"I had a little extra time." Leo said.

"So, what's on your mind? You know you can tell us."

Corrin thought about it for a moment.

"There's nothing really to say. I was just thinking… about the past…"

Corrin sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be, not anymore, but I can't help it…"

"Hey, it's okay. Just because everything is all great now doesn't mean that… that the bad stuff just all goes away." Elise assured. "Don't worry, that's completely normal. I mean especially because that place was your home too."

"I agree. If you want to talk, we're here to listen." Leo added.

Corrin was already beginning to feel better; sometimes, all that's needed if a bit of kind encourage from your loved ones.

"Thank you both. I'm already feeling better."

"Wonderful!" Elise smiled. "So… Do you wanna stay here and talk some more or do you wanna try to get your mind off of it?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Corrin smiled.

The three set off for some much needed sibling bonding time.

 _Fin_


End file.
